Infinite Loop Project Ideas
by JLyman
Summary: This is a list of ideas where a particular series has not, and CAN, be a part of the Infinite Loops Project. Check it out!
1. Idea 1

**I shouldn't be writing this. I KNOW I shouldn't be writing this. **

**But I just can't get this out of my head.**

**I also know you guys are wondering about my other stories. NOTHING IS DEAD, I can tell you that much. But this time around, my main reasoning is a lot more complicated. So, if you want to know why it's taking so long, then just PM (Private Message) me; don't review about it.**

**So, anyway, I want to talk about something that has been around this website for a long time now.**

**Have you ever heard about the Infinite Loops Project?**

**If you have, then good for you. If you haven't, then let me give you a rundown:**

**So we all know the Multiverse is _vast; _like it's very, very, VERY big. It contains all the fictional media we know and love. Movies. Television shows. Cartoons. Comic books. Video games. Anime. Etc. The Multiverse was all "connected" into one GIANT tree known as Yggdrasil.**

**Keyword 'was'. **

**You see, a long time ago, _SOMETHING_ of unknown origins happened that caused Yggdrasil to collapse on itself, almost to the point where it was completely destroyed. Thankfully, the damage was soon contained by the Administrators; who are pretty much the people who created Yggdrasil in the first place.**

**In order to prevent any further damage, the Administrators put Yggdrasil into temporal stasis. However, there was one major problem: they weren't able to have a fully functioned recovery process. So instead, the Administrators decided to do something to make things easier for themselves. **

**They decided to put the Branches, which are the universes within the Multiverse, into infinite-recursion simulations. **

**Or Loops, for short.**

**And thus the Infinite Loops Project was born!**

**That's pretty much the origins of how this mega project came to be; and NO I DID NOT MAKE THIS ALL UP. This was actually done by, from what I believe, another group of people several years ago on another website called "SpaceBattles." **

**This didn't originate on this website unfortunately, but it has brought its influence here. Hundreds of people were inspired by this mega project and decided to become a part of it. Now these days, you can find stories that are actually part of the Infinite Loops Project, from Star Wars, to My Little Pony, to RWBY, and to even Doki Doki Literature Club.**

**However, there is still a lot more detailed information about how the Infinite Loops operate, such as how a new Loop begins...**

**You see, when this project first started, the Administrators weren't able to save the entire tree. Because of how broken Yggdrasil was, they were only able to save a small patch of the Multiverse, thus resulting in the rest of the Multiverse 'vanishing' from their presence. So while some Administrators were looking for the other Branches, the rest who were put in charge with the ones they had began a sophisticated process.**

**In order for a Loop to begin, the Administrator would have to pick, or "activate," a person known as the Anchor. Usually, the Anchor would be the main leading protagonist of said series, or in other rare cases, someone who is the most sane or the most innocent. The reason being is in order for the recovery process to run smoothly, the Administrators would have to pick someone who would be able to get used to the nearly infinite Loops they would have to endure. If they pick someone who wasn't stable, or would eventually become unstable, then the recovery process would become extremely bad.**

**Once an Anchor is picked, other people in that said series would then follow in a specific order. That being said is if the Anchor has a deep emotional connection with that said character, then that said character would eventually "Awake" and become part of the Loops. It can be anybody, even an antagonist. This is also a way to keep the Anchor stable, as because once someone starts Looping, they would eventually know everything about their timeline. So, the Anchor would need someone to talk to if the timeline they're in has some certain tramautic events...**

**Anyway, when a group of characters are Looping, they won't know automatically of each other's current state. So in order for someone to know who's Looping or not, they would send out an invisible signal known as a Ping. The only catch is that a Ping doesn't let the Looper know where the other Loopers are or what they're doing. They would only simply know that they're just there.**

**Then there is the different types of Loops.**

**So far, there are seven types of Loops:**

**The first one being are the Normal Loops, which are basically Loops that normally run through the Branch's timeline, or "Baseline."**

**The second type is the Variant Loop. These Loops also run through the Branch's timeline, but there is a slight difference. In Variant Loops, there would be something that wouldn't normally be in the Branch's Baseline, such as someone's name being different, someone's personality inverting, or something completely bizarre.**

**The third type is the Fused Loop. These Loops allow a set of characters from one Branch Looping into another Branch. They are simply what you know as Crossovers.**

**The fourth type is the Hub Loop. It's pretty much a Fused Loop, but on a much greater scale. But there is one specific detail that makes a Hub Loop a Hub Loop. In these type of Loops, the characters from the stabled Branches _would be able to see what we see._ Meaning, they would know that they are fictional characters and where they came from. **

**Which leads to the fifth type of Loops: the True Loop. This is a Loop where NO Loopers are allowed to be in. They are pretty much the stuff that _WE_ see, but they don't see. **

**The sixth type is the Null Loop. Null Loops are when characters aren't able to use the improvements they achieved through their Baseline, and the abilities they learned from Fused Loops, and the materials and weapons they had obtained from those Fused Loops through their "Pocket;" which is basically a subspace plane of existence where they can store and save practically anything, with the exception of living beings, from their experiences of the Loops. They would have to use materials that ONLY exist within their Baseline. **

**Now the seventh type is not really an official type of Loop, but it does play a major role. You see, when the Administrators were able to save the small mentioned patch of Yggdrasil, they weren't able to save the _entirety_ of the Branches Baselines (Like, for example, when the RWBY Loops began, they only had the first two volumes saved). So when the Administrators were placed in charge of those Branches, not only were they responsible in operating them, they were also responsible in finding the rest of that said Branch's Baseline. When a part of Baseline was found, the Administrators would then place those parts into the Loops. These parts of Baseline would be known as "Expansions." Basically, once an Expansion is placed within a Loop, those Loops would have an extended 'lifespan.'**

**There is a lot more information that I can cover on the Infinite Loops Project, but that would take too much time. If you want to learn more, then go to the SpaceBattles website or read one of the Infinite Loops stories on here.**

**Anyway, I want to talk to you guys something specific. **

**As of now, Yggdrasil hasn't completely recovered, and there's still a lot more fictional media out there that they haven't found yet. So, in these series of blogs, I am going to put out different fictional media that hasn't and CAN be a part of the Infinite Loops Project.**

**Normally, I would do this myself, but with the amount of people already doing this project, and because that I don't have a SpaceBattles account, and because of college, I don't want to pressure myself into doing something that I don't have much experience on. So the least I can do is that I'm gonna put out these ideas where those who are very experienced, or those who really want to become part of this project, can start on creating these new Loops. **

**And what better way to do that is to reveal my first idea!**

**Now, before I begin, I want to people to know that there could be a 50/50 chance that the ideas I will show to you may already be part of the Infinite Loops Project. So, if you have a SpaceBattles account, or just frequently visit the website, and notice these aforementioned series being a part of the project, then let me know ASAP.**

**Thank you.**

**Now let's begin!**

* * *

**Infinite Loops Project Idea #1:**

**Series: Red Dead Redemption **

**Anchor: Jack Marston**

**Where to begin...: At the Start of Red Dead Redemption 2**

**Now, I really love the Red Dead Redemption series, especially the prequel. Rockstar did such an amazing job with the story, and it is a LONG story in fact. It took me an entire week to complete the game. Nevertheless, I enjoyed it very much. **

**This is pretty much a jackpot for the Administrators to find, because this series has a lot of potential. There's a lot of character development within this series, so it can be pretty interesting to have them be part of the Loops.**

**Now, there are two good reasons why the Administrators should choose Jack Marston as the Anchor. **

**The first reason being is that in the beginning of Baseline, out of all the characters, Jack is the most innocent. As I mentioned before, in order for the Loops to function smoothly, especially when it comes to the recovery process of Yggdrasil, the Administrators would have to pick someone who is purely innocent or stable enough to endure the Infinite Loops, and I believe Jack Marston fits that bill.**

**The second reason being is that, if you have played both Red Dead Redemption games, then you would know what eventually happens to Arthur Morgan and Jack's father, John Marston. There's actually one important thing that I forgot to put out earlier. You see, if an Anchor dies, then the Loop would either crash or abruptly start back to the beginning of Baseline. And Jack Marston is one of the only few characters who lived throughout both games. So, yah... **

**Plus, if Jack Marston is chosen as the Anchor, then he would have his parents as the next individuals to Loop with him.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. **

**Expect more ideas to come out soon, and again, if you notice that this series and others are already part of the Infinite Loops Project, then let me know ASAP.**

**See ya later, everyone!**


	2. Idea 2

**Infinite Loops Project Idea #2:**

**Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses **

**Anchor(s): Byleth and Sothis**

**Where to Begin...: Prologue: Inevitable Encounter**

**Okay, so unlike my first idea, I was sort of certain that the Fire Emblem series was Looping, but I wasn't sure how it would function. In almost every Fire Emblem game out there, each one is set in a different universe. Like I do know it has the same theme for every game, but each one is set in a different place and has different elements every time. **

**So, I decided to 'cheat' and looked through the SpaceBattles website to see if my hypothesis was correct. Thankfully, I was. The Fire Emblem games do Loop separately; like for example Robin anchors the "Fire Emblem: Awakening" game.**

**This pretty much made things easier for me to put out this idea.**

**Now, to tell you the truth, I _NEVER_ played a Fire Emblem game until "Three Houses" came out. You can thank my sister for that...**

**I really enjoyed playing "Fire Emblem: Three Houses." It was difficult at first, since I don't have much experience with RPGs, but I eventually got used to the gameplay to the point where it feels so simple to get through each battle. And the story... I did not expect any of THAT happening at the end of Part 1!**

**The days following me completing my first route, which was the Church of Seiros route, I realized something. The war could've been prevented. If I had the right choices that would've persuaded the characters from doing certain actions (I'm talking to you Edelgard...), then Byleth could've prevented the war, or at least prevent certain people from causing the war. **

**I guess you can say this was one of the inspirations why I want this game to be Looped.**

**Anyway, you now may be wondering why the Administrators should choose Byleth and Sothis as the Anchors. Well, this is another thing I forgot to tell you guys:**

**Normally, the Administrators would only choose one person as the Anchor. But there are some rare cases where the Loop is so long that the Anchor won't be able to live in its entire lifespan, or has a similar situation that Byleth and Sothis have; like with Naruto and Kurama for example, or something completely bizarre.**

**Either case, it is completely plausible for Byleth and Sothis to become the Anchors for the "Fire Emblem: Three Houses" Loops.**

**In my opinion, I would have Jeralt be the next person to Loop in with Byleth and Sothis, which will then follow with Lady Rhea, and then the leaders of the Three Houses, and so on.**

**Okay, one more idea down; a lot more to go...**


	3. Idea 3

**Infinite Loops Project Idea #3****:**

**Series: SMG4**

**Anchor: Fishy Boopkins**

**Where to Begin...: Season 1; Epsiode 1: "The Cake is a Lie!"**

**Now, this idea is an oddball right here, because this series is not very... relatable.**

**If you guys don't know what this series is, SMG4 (an acronym for Super Mario Glitchy 4) is a fan-made adult animated comedy web-series, created by a YouTube channel of the same name, based on the Mario universe. **

**Now, since I said that this series is based on the Mario universe, SMG4 can be considered a variant loop. But the reason why I believe this can become its own original loop is because the series alone features original characters, like with the Anchor for example, and OOC characters.**

**Speaking of the Anchor, Fishy Boopkins is a Spike; a common enemy in the Super Mario series. Unlike the canon counterpart though, Fishy Boopkins is actually a good person and becomes friends with the other main characters. **

**Now normally, Mario would be the Anchor, but in the SMG4 series, unlike his canon counterpart, he's actually a really big idiot and potentially would be unstable for the Loops if he were to be the case. So that's pretty much another reason why Fishy Boopkins should be the Anchor rather than Mario.**

**Now, keep in mind, the SMG4 series is fan-made, so I'm not really sure if content like this can be allowed in the Infinite Loops Project. But if it is, then that'll give the creators a huge boost in popularity.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say today.**

**If you are interested in the SMG4 series, then go check the channel out on YouTube and see the videos yourselves. Most of the videos are extremely funny to watch, while some do get serious, but overall has great storytelling.**

**See ya later, everyone!**


	4. Idea 4

**Hello, everyone!**

**I'm back with another idea for the Infinite Loops Project!**

**But before I continue, I would like to give my thoughts about something related to this. I just found out recently that "Fire Emblem: Three Houses" has become a part of the Infinite Loops Project! I am so happy this came into fruition, and it's getting very interesting from what I read so far. **

**I don't want to give any spoilers to what's going on right now, but if you want to check it all out, I highly recommend you go read Tetradrachm's "Infinite Loops Project: Garreg Mach Class of 1180 Edition" or go to the SpaceBattles website and look for more snippets at the "Infinite Nintendo Loops 2: The Lost Loops" forum; starting on page 215.**

**Now, to my latest idea.**

**Infinite Loops Project Idea #4: **

**Series: Helltaker**

**Anchor: The Helltaker (that's actually the protagonist's name... /)**

**Where to Begin...: At the beginning of the game, of course! :)**

**So, this was another thing I found recently. "Helltaker" is an indie puzzle game that follows a man known as The Helltaker traveling to Hell on a quest to create a harem of demon girls... **

**...and that's it.**

**Now, I know what you're thinking; how can a game such as this peak my interest and have it become part of this project?**

**Well, the one main reason why is because it's getting a LOT of attention and a LOT of positive reception. Even though it's a short game for most people, "Helltaker" is very unique in its own way. Rather**** than having the characters, especially the girls, be classified as tropes that are very well seen over and over again in mediocre harem anime, they all**** have their own kind of pizazz and style that give off this sense of originality. **

**Other than that, there are a few other things that make the game feel familiar; the best example being their chocolate pancakes.**

**So with all of these elements combine, "Helltaker" has the potential to become part of the Infinite Loops Project as long as other indie games have. Many of the characters' personalities and traits can make the Loops very interesting, especially when they go through Fused Loops. **

**As a bonus, "Helltaker" doesn't really have much emotional tension, so it wouldn't be difficult to have any of the characters loop. But obviously, The Helltaker should become the Anchor.**

**Anyway, that's all I have for this idea!**

**If you haven't played "Helltaker" yet, I would recommend it a try. Most of the game is pretty easy, but it does become challenging when you get to the dating simulator portions and the final boss level, which both I'm pretty sure you will have a fun time.**

**See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
